First Memory
by Serpent.Heart
Summary: When asked what his first childhood memory was, Draco Malfoy thinks back to a time when he had dreams of becoming Mrs. Harry Potter.


Title: Mrs. Harry Potter

Rating: T

Summery: When asked what his first childhood memory was, Draco Malfoy thinks back to a time when he had dreams of becoming Mrs. Harry Potter.

Draco Malfoy was more than content to bask in the wonder that was post-shag cuddling-though he'd deny it if anyone dared ask. He snuggled closer into Harry's side. It had been their first real date earlier today. They'd had a picnic in the Shrieking Shack and ended up, not even fifteen minutes into their lunch, on this lumpy excuse for a bed. They hadn't moved since and it had been hours. Months of slow seduction and patience (read: desperate snogs and secret shagging) had finally paid off-Harry Potter was _officially_ his boyfriend. Draco really couldn't have been happier.

"What's your earliest memory?" Harry whispered, trying not to break the mood.

"Why?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Just wondering. I figured that if we're going to be an actual couple, we might as well do the whole get to know you thing the way other couples do," Harry explained.

"Fair enough." Draco sighed, trying to dredge up his earliest memory. "Let's see…"

*****13 years ago*****

Draco swerved out of the way of Vincent just as he was about to knock Draco off his broom.

"Ha-ha! Can't get me! Everyone knows I'm the King of Stuntbumps!" Draco gloated as Vincent crashed into Teddy sending them both to the ground.

"Nah-uh! I'm the King of Stuntbumps!" yelled an angry Blaise from his place on the grass.

Draco had knocked Blaise off his broom as soon as Marcus had said "GO!" and Blaise had been pouting with his arms across his chest ever since.

"Then why are you already out?" Daphne teased from her seat at the tea party.

"Because Draco cheated!" Blaise hissed.

That was how the pureblood play-dates always went. The boys and Pansy would play Stuntbumps which Draco always won and Blaise would get upset and accuse Draco of cheating. The girls would have a tea party and pretend to be princesses and angels and whatever else their parents told them they could one day be. The parents would sit around inside doing something until it was time for lunch then they would all go inside and eat.

"Did not! I'm just awesome! So awesome I can beat anyone!" Draco gloated.

"You can't beat me, Dwaco!" shouted Pansy who was still having trouble with he 'r's.

"Oh yes I can!" Draco shouted, racing after Pansy.

It didn't take long for him to catch up to her and knock her off her broom. She fell the half meter to the ground, which their parents always made sure to put numerous cushioning charms on, and gave Draco a glare.

"You should be nica' to me!" she hissed.

"Why should I?" Draco said, using a funny voice to make fun of her.

"Because my mommy says I'm going to be ya' wife one day!" Pansy cried, sticking her tongue out.

"I'd never marry you! You're a girl! And girls are gross!" Draco said, earning a chorus of agreement from the other boys.

"Oh yea?" Pansy asked.

"Yea!" Draco replied.

"Well, if ya' not going to mawwy me, who awe you going to mawwy?" Pansy asked, looking rather proud of herself.

"Harry Potter, of course. He's a hero! We're going to meet and instantly fall in love, just like Cinderella except without the stupid mice because mice are creepy!" Draco said proudly.

"You can't mawwy Hawwy Potta'! He's a boy and boys can't mawwy boys! And he's not weal!" Pansy said, putting her hands on her hips.

"He is too real! Take it back!" Draco shouted.

"He is not!" Pansy yelled.

"You're just stupid! My mommy told me I can be whatever I want and I want to be Mrs. Harry Potter so I'm gonna!" Draco yelled, nearly in tears.

"I'm not stupid! Yaw stupid because you want to mawwy Hawwy Potta'!" Pansy yelled, tears nearly spilling.

"You're fat and ugly and jealous!" Draco yelled back, tears starting to fall.

"Yaw mean and-and-and a poo-head!" Pansy cried.

"Toad!"

"Duck!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Gwyffindor!"

"Muggle!"

"Take it back, Dwaco Malfoy!"

"No! You're a stupid Muggle!"

"Am not! Yaw stupid because Hawwy Potta' isn't weal!"

"Take it back!"

Ten minutes later, the adults came out to find Pansy and Draco covered in mud, wrestling each other while yelling out "stupid Muggle!" and "not weal!" while the other pureblood children stared in wonder. It took nearly 5 minutes to break up and nearly five months before Draco, after being coerced by his mother, apologized for calling Pansy a Muggle and Pansy, being equally coerced by her own mother, admitted there might be a Harry Potter and that he might one day marry Draco if she chose not to.

*****Present*****

"Draco?" Harry called.

"Huh-What?" Draco replied, coming out of his daze.

"I asked you what was your earliest memory," Harry said, looking at Draco as if he was concerned.

Draco thought back to his earliest memory of him fighting with Pansy and claiming he would someday be "Mrs. Harry Potter". There was no way he was telling Harry that.

"Come to think of it, I don't know what my earliest memory was. Tell me yours?" Draco offered.

Harry took the bait and launched into a tale of blinding green light and a woman's scream. Draco should have been listening but he just sighed in relief that Harry had believed him.

*****END*****

Authors Note:

Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to review. I imagine Draco to be in the age range of 3 to 5 years old in this story. Those mentioned at the pureblood play-date were Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Marcus Flint, Daphne Greengrass, and Pansy Parkinson.

If you were wondering what Stuntbumps is, the following are excerpts from _Quidditch through the Ages_ by Kennilworthy Whisp:

"_**Stuntbumps**__ was popular in Devon, England. This was a crude form of jousting, the sole aim being to knock as many other players as possible off their brooms, the last person remaining on their broom winning."_

"_**Stuntbumps **__survives only as a children's game."_


End file.
